


Grease Monkey

by mistressterably



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Grease Monkey

Clara had complained again about all the running. Why don’t you have a car or something? Or park the TARDIS closer to the spot you’re aiming to visit! He’ll show her. She had her little motorscooter. He had something much better!

Walking through the corridors he came to the hangar. The large room was where he kept his collection of oversized objects. There under large tarpaulins, were two vehicles. He’d mothballed these centuries ago. Carefully, he pulled back the tarpaulin that covered the yellow Edwardian roadster. His modifications to it over the years meant that it had more speed and power then the most modern of cars that Clara would recognize herself. Lifting the tarpaulin on the other vehicle, the hovercraft he’d built while stationed with UNIT sat there silently beside the roadster. 

Putting on his caretaker’s coat, he lifted the hood of the roadster and got to work giving it a tune up. Hours later, he pulled off the coat (now covered in oil and grease stains) and sat at the wheel. Hitting the ignition, the motor purred to life with only a single puff of smoke out the tailpipe. Grinning, he snapped his fingers and the larger doors opened and he was soon pulling out of the TARDIS and driving the roads of London to Clara’s place. She’d be in for one hell of a shock being picked up in this!


End file.
